Saying Goodbye to the Past
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles is shocked when he suddenly hears on the news that Maris is dead. Can he and Daphne make David understand his father's former life? One-shot.


Niles slammed on the brakes when he heard it. He'd been listening to the news on his car radio. _"This just in – former Seattle socialite Maris Crane is dead. Crane made news about ten years ago when she was suspected in the death of her lover, an Argentine polo player. While awaiting trial for the crime, she fled the country, spending her remaining years on a remote island owned by her family. She is reported to have left a sizable estate, but it is not known at this time who the fortune was left to."_

Niles' heart seemed to have stopped. He and Daphne were so happy now, raising their son, that he rarely thought of his first wife. She was gone from their lives. He had never missed her, but suddenly, he felt guilty. He'd loved her once, hadn't he? That time felt like something from another life. It was hard to remember all of it. The years before he met Daphne were a blur. Their marriage had been hanging by a thread long before his father and brother moved in together. But still, for a very brief time, they were almost happy.

Memories played in Niles' mind, both the good and the bad. The sound of honking horns brought him back to the present. That's when he remembered he was on his way home, to Daphne. The woman he loved more than he could ever say. It was sad that Maris was gone, but he knew she'd made her own choices. She had apparently spent her final years all alone. It hadn't had to be that way, Niles knew. He could've done more to support her in prison, but he had to stand by his pregnant wife. Whatever guilt and regret he felt, they were pushed aside by that one thought.

Once he realized that Daphne was waiting for him, Niles quickly made the drive home. He walked into the apartment, grateful beyond words when Daphne immediately took him in her arms.

The embrace finally ended. "I just heard. Roz called me. I'm just glad the press hasn't come to ask you anything about it yet. After all that woman put us through...and before that, _you_ , I hope reporters never show their faces here!"

"Daphne, I promise you, no matter what the press does, or says, I won't forget that my life is here. I'll give one statement, but that's it."

Just then, David came downstairs. He knew something was going on, by the looks on his parents' faces. "What happened?"

Daphne turned to her son. They'd always known that, at some point, David would have to learn about his father's previous marriages. But they hoped he'd be much older than this. "Someone your father used to know has passed away."

"Oh," David said, shrugging. "I thought it was a big deal, the way you two were looking at each other and stuff."

Niles looked at Daphne. He knew this conversation wouldn't be easy, but he didn't want to lie to his son. He walked over to the fainting couch, where David had sat, and took a seat beside him. "Son, she wasn't just a person I once knew. I...I was married to her. Before I met your mother."

"You were married to someone else before Mom?" David asked in surprise. "But you guys are so in love. You're kissing, like, all the time. It's sort of gross."

Niles couldn't help smiling at his son's childish reaction. "I know. We are. I love your mother more than words can say. But before we met, I was in a very dark place. I was in a marriage that wasn't working for me. Thanks to your mother's kindness and friendship, I found the courage to finally leave. There are a lot more details than that, but it's more than you need to know right now. All that matters now is that my first wife is dead. I hadn't seen her in years. None of us has."

For a moment, David was quiet, just taking all of this in. Then he spoke. "Wait, I don't have any brothers or sisters, do I? I mean, you don't have other kids, right?"

Niles laughed nervously. "No, David. I never had children with anyone other than your mother." He gave his son a quick, one-armed hug.

David breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

The three were quiet for a moment. Then Daphne chuckled. Niles turned to her in surprise. "I was just thinking back. She knew how you felt about me before I did!"

Now Niles couldn't help smiling. "Yes. I was terrified you would find out during our divorce. I couldn't bear the thought of you finding out what was in my heart in a courtroom!"

Daphne squeezed his hand. "But I didn't. And I'm sorry for being involved with Donny. If I'd known how your heart was breaking..."

"My love, none of that matters now. We're married, and we're happy. Maris is in the past. _Way_ in the past."

David watched his parents, having no idea what they were talking about. But he could tell that whatever had happened was over now. His mom and dad were back to their normal selves. He made a mental note, someday, to ask about all the details he hadn't heard today. But those details weren't important now. His parents were in love. That was enough for now.

 **The End**


End file.
